Miwa Kinamoto
Miwa Kinamoto is a Bount and the younger sister of the adopted Arata Kinamoto, as well as a member of Xcution. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Miwa is a 15 year old girl that stands at 4'10" with short brown hair with orange hair clips that stick out of her hair and look almost like horns at times, brown eyes, and has an average chest. She wears many kinds of clothes, but her main outfit is a black shirt that has a white open jacket over it with a hoodie that is orange inside. She wears two blue fingerless gloves that go over her wrists and up to her elbows. She also wears a short skirt to complete the outfit. She also has a pair of blue boots with black soles, and carries a small card that she wears around her neck that is actually her Doll Silphy in her sealed form. Post-Time Skip be added... Personality Pre-Time Skip Miwa is generally a kind, young girl that always tries to get along with others. The trait was developed from spending time with her adopted older brother Arata. She gets along with Arata very well, and while she finds it amusing that he's so shy, and finds it cute, evem. It can be a little tiresome at times, and feels like she should be more responsible herself so that she doesn't have to make Arata worry about her too much. Her main worry is that he won't end up getting a girlfriend if he doesn't stop acting so shy. Whenever she's with others, she always tries to put on a cheerful appearance to them, never wanting them to worry for her. She always tries to be friendly to the others and attempt to become friends with almost anyone that she meets, even to strangers, though for the latter, she'll have some guard up in case that they are in any way suspicious. Despite knowing of her powers as a Bount, she makes sure that Silphy doesn't try and fight anything scary like Hollows or anything spiritual for that matter. She has a great fear for other spiritual beings like Hollows, Arrancars, and even the Shinigami. For that, she makes sure that Silphy doesn't come out to try and protect her so that it wouldn't reveal herself to be a Bount to her family, least of all Arata. Post-Time Skip be added... History When Miwa was young, she once had an older brother, who died from a disease before she ever got to know him due to being too young to know him, but always saw some pictures of her older brother that made her soemtimes feel lonely at times, and at tiems saw how other people she knew had older brothers of their own. The loneliness in her grew and ask her parents why she didn't have an older brother. Tehy explained about her older brother's death, and how there was nothing they could do to help him, despite how hard they tried, btu it didn't satisfy Miwa at all and she began locking herself in her room. Her parents considered that they might have to go to great lengths to try and satisfy Miwa, so they considered adoption of a child older than Miwa that could become her older brother. The search eventually led to finding out about a young orphan that was described to be very kind to other kids, and learned baout his past about his father and mother. They decided that he deserved to be happy with all the grief that he had suffered and believed that he would be a great older brother. Hence how they adopted Arata Sahashi, who was renamed Arata Kinamoto. Miwa finally got her wish and got an older brother. Arata was at first finding it hard to get accustomed to having a younger sister, but after a while, Arata and Miwa became as close as a real brother and sister would. Miwa loved Arata dearly and no longer felt lonely. She was upset when Arata began to leave the house for something that she heard to be a way to study and get to a good college, but she was sad as that meant that he was leaving too much, but accepted that it had to be done for college work. One day, Miwa was walking home from school, when she was taken by several men in an alleyway and they attempted to rape her. Miwa was scared and considered summoning Silphy to save her, but all of a sudden, a man came and saved her from the men that attempted to rape her, beating them all up. She ended up being taken by her savior, who called himself Aries, to a small cottage near what was the Xcution manor. It was there that Miwa was treated from some of her injuries that she got from the attempted rape. However, after Aries started drinking, and got too drunk, Miwa soon found herself pinned down on his bed and him trying to take off her clothes. She was about to be raped by her savior. However, Miwa decided not to resist and chose to instead accept it, since the man did save her from an even worse situation. That night, Miwa lost her virginity to Aries, and since, got caught up in a new adventure. Powers and Abilities Stats: Miwa Silphy Silphy is Miwa's Doll that had been with her for as long as she could remember. Silphy is a cat with snowy white fur and sapphire colored eyes and long ears with purple ends on the end of her ears. Her tail is stripped purple along with her white fur. On the end of her tail, she has a gold ring attached to it, and wears two yellow gloves with black claws. She's been active ever since Kari rememebred, and thought of Silhy as first a stray cat, but after realizing her powers, Miwa noted that Silphy can turn into a card that Miwa carries around her neck for easy access. The relationship between Silphy and Miwa is beyond master and servant as Silphy would do anything to protect Miwa, and would never betray or attack Miwa, no matter what happens. Doll Fusion Locked If ever performing a Doll Fusion, then Miwa and Silphy become one forever, changing forms in a drastic way. Miwa grows older into a young woman with longer hair that turned blone. She dones a small white dress that mosly covers her left leg and arm, with small wings that appeara at the end of the white glove. She has two brown belts around her right bare leg and around her stomach. Two golden wing plates covers her now larger breasts, and wears two different boots, one with an angel winf motif. The golden ring that was on her doll is now around her right ankle. She also grows eigth wings, that of an archangel, with purple ribbon around itself that has strange characters on it that also have wuing motifs at the end of them. She finally dons a black helmet on her upper face with a cross on it and has angel wings on the sides of the helmet. Celestial Arrow Using the ring around her tail, Silphy can generate and fire an arrow made of light and reiatsu at the opponent at high speed with great power. She cna easily adjust the trajectory and aim by positioning her tail differently at the target. Heaven's Embrace Silphy creates a barrier around herself and those around her with a barrier made of light with the ring on her tail. Radiant Force Silphy merely needs to grab onto the oppnent and touch them with her tail ring. Then a larger ring made of light and reiatsu forms around the opponent and binds them. Doesn't work if oppnents Rei is 4 higher than Silphy's Sei. Also only lasts for 1 turn unless the Rei is 8 less than Silphy's Sei. Touch of Light Silphy touches a part that is wounded with her tail ring and then begins to heal it with her spiriti energy. The greater the wound, the mroe energy that Silphy needs to use to heal. She cannot heal herself or Miwa, though, due to how the power is meant to heal others, and due to the connection that Miwa and Silphy share with each other by being connected. Statistics: Silphy Trivia *Miwa's appearacen is based off of Kari from Digimon Adventure/02. *Miwa once having a brother is reference to how in Digimon, Kari has an older brother. *Her Doll is Gatomon from Digimon. **Performing a Doll Fusion makes her turn into Angewomon, Gatomon's Ultimate level in Digimon. Category:Xcution Category:Bount